


We're So Queer

by safetypin



Series: Star High Chats [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Group chat, M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: The group chat is back and gayer than ever! In this short sequel to Who Talks First, we revisit Star High and get a further look into the gay mess that is their high school hell.(You may want to read the first edition first)





	1. They're Back

**Author's Note:**

> We're back and up to no good!  
> In this addition, Ronnie is clumsy, Hartley is gay af, and Barry and Iris get lost

_[Cisco has changed the chat name to **“The Gays Welcome You”** ]_

**Cisco:** It is our rightful name  
**Cisco:** As we are all the gays

 **Caitlin:** I feel like everyone should list their identity and pronouns  
**Caitlin:** Just cause we probably should

 **Cisco:** I guess I’ll start  
**Cisco:** I’m a pan trans guy and I use he/him pronouns

 **Caitlin:** I’m pan, too, I use she/her

 **Barry:** I’m bi  
**Barry:** And use he/him  
**Barry:** Thankie

 **Felicity:** Trans girl so she/her, also I think I’m the token straight

 **Ronnie:** I be a demi enby, and you can use either male or neutral pronouns for me

 **Sara:** Here lies Sara Lance, the most glorious bisexual to ever grace this earth  
**Sara:** Also she/her please

 **Oliver:** Bi, he/him

 **Hartley:** He/him and gay AF

 **Dig:** I’m bi-demi, and I’m changing to they/them

 **Iris:** She/her, polysexual (not polyamorous)  
**Iris:** Not that there’s anything wrong with it I’m just not

 **Linda:** Lesbian and she/her yo

 **Caitlin:** Well that’s all of us  
**Caitlin:** Dig thanks for letting us know

 **Barry:** Felicity at least you’re not the token cis het

 **Linda:** We don’t even have a token cis het

 **Felicity:** Wow

 **Sara:** It just proves how gay we are

 **Cisco:** So true  
**Cisco:** So gay

 **Hartley:** I have literally no cishet friends  
**Hartley:** (Tommy is more of an acquaintance than a friend)

 **Cisco:** My boyfriend is goals

 **Iris:** How cute  
**Iris:** Making all us single people sad

 **Caitlin:** What happened to Eddie?

 **Iris:** We’re still not official

 **Cisco:** RIP

 **Hartley:** RIP

 **Barry:** RIP

***

 **Cisco:** {Image of Hartley laying Cisco’s arms on a couch}

 **Iris:** Aww  
**Iris:** Date night?

 **Cisco:** Yeah  
**Cisco:** We’re watching musicals

 **Iris:** Nice  
**Iris:** Barry, Wally, dad and I are lost in Boston  
**Iris:** Wally is the only one having fun

 **Felicity:** Oh boy

 **Cisco:** Fun

 **Barry:** Everything here is in Italian help  
**Barry:** I can’t read or pronounce anything

 **Iris:** Everything’s really hot too  
**Iris:** Including the waitress

 **Cisco:** LOL

 **Barry:** {Image of an old ship in a harbor}

 **Cisco:** Mayflower?

 **Barry:** USS Constitution

 **Cisco:** There’s only two famous ships in Boston and I guessed the wrong one  
**Cisco:** Fuck

 **Hartley:** LOL

 **Iris:** LOL

***

 **Barry:** Anyone else bored?

 **Linda:** Yep

 **Felicity:** Aye

 **Barry:** At least I’ve got hotel WIFI and a sofa

 **Linda:** I’m sitting on a display in Old Navy while my dad looks for a shirt

 **Barry:** Oh wow

 **Felicity:** Miserable?

 **Linda:** Yes  
**Linda:** Oh guess who I saw in Hot Topic

 **Iris:** WHO

 **Linda:** Mr. Danvers and his daughters

 **Barry:** Mr. Danvers has daughters?  
**Barry:** Who like Hot Topic?

 **Linda:** Apparently  
**Linda:** We were introduced  
**Linda:** The older one is Alex and younger one is adopted and named Kara  
**Linda:** Also apparently Clark Kent is her cousin?

 **Iris:** Mr. Danvers has a daughter that’s related to the star quarterback of Metropolis?  
**Iris:** That’s so weird

 **Felicity:** WTF

***

 **Oliver:** I've now expired  
**Oliver:** Everything hurts  
**Oliver:** When you wonder if you're on your period but then you realize

 **Sara:** LOL

***

 **Ronnie:** I bumped into someone on the street and they fell over  
**Ronnie:** I’m gonna go bury myself in a hole now

 **Sara:** No dying

 **Ronnie:** I didn’t say I’d die  
**Ronnie:** I said I’d bury myself 

**Caitlin:** Suffocation is implied

 **Sara:** It’s close enough

 **Ronnie:** Whatever

***

 **Iris:** I just witnessed a robbery in Walgreens

 **Barry:** Which I was in too

 **Hartley:** What happened?

 **Iris:** Two people ran in and one grabbed some stuff and got caught but the other ran out

 **Linda:** Woah

 **Hartley:** O shit

 **Iris:** Don’t think I’ll be coming back here anytime soon

 **Barry:** Me neither

***

 **Cisco:** So my step-grandfather, really weird dude named Bob, apparently has leukemia and has about a month to live  
**Cisco:** Probably less

 **Caitlin:** Oh wow  
**Caitlin:** I’m sorry Cisco

 **Linda:** Oh no

 **Hartley:** <3

 **Cisco:** It’s ok  
**Cisco:** I’ve long since made my peace with the fact that he’ll die

 **Linda:** Still sucks though

 **Cisco:** Yeah  
**Cisco:** We hope he goes quick  
**Cisco:** So he doesn’t suffer

 **Ronnie:** I was gonna ask why but that’s logical

 **Cisco:** LOL

***

 **Dig:** Why would anyone think that “STI Delivers” is a good company name

 **Sara:** Hahahahahaha

***

 **Hartley:** You know it’s bad when you ask yourself what kind of murderer you’d be

 **Oliver:** LOL  
**Oliver:** What kind then?

 **Sara:** I’ve always thought I’d use poisons personally

 **Linda:** Same

 **Hartley:** Like something where they go to bed and never wake up  
**Hartley:** Lace their food or something

 **Oliver:** So like a coma esque poison

 **Hartley:** Yeah that

 **Linda:** Fun

***

 **Ronnie:** When you want to fangirl

 **Sara:** Why don't you?  
**Sara:** Let your inner fangirl out Ronnie!

 **Cisco:** Release the fangirl  
**Cisco:** Become the fangirl  
**Cisco:** Free the fangirl

 **Ronnie:** I guess I shall then  
**Ronnie:** I also need to make a meme

 **Sara:** Sounds like a fun evening  
**Sara:** What are you fangirling over?

 **Ronnie:** Rogue One

 **Cisco:** Good choice

 **Sara:** Are you making the meme about it

 **Ronnie:** No the meme is about R2D2 swearing like a sailor

 **Caitlin:** Accurate

***

 **Dig:** Fireflies is on the radio

 **Oliver:** WTF it’s not 2009

 **Dig:** IKR

***

 **Hartley:** So it turns out I can deepthroat a spoon  
**Hartley:** I may have a new career opening

 **Iris:** Congratulations

 **Cisco:** Congrats on both  
**Cisco:** It the career different to the deepthroating of spoons  
**Cisco:** Cause it’s 2017 that probably pays

 **Hartley:** Deepthroating other things

 **Cisco:** LOL  
**Cisco:** You’re gonna have to move somewhere where prostitution is legal though

 **Hartley:** Germany

 **Cisco:** Oh jeez  
**Cisco:** I’d say I’d come with but I’m not sure I want to be present for your career as a prostitute  
**Cisco:** Though Germany is pretty chill

 **Hartley:** Ayyyy  
**Hartley:** I’ll probably pass on being a prostitute though

 **Iris:** LOL

 **Hartley:** I don’t wanna risk the STIs

 **Iris:** Me

 **Cisco:** My phone’s on 69%

 **Hartley:** Amazing

***

 **Barry:** When the guy in the stall next to you is morning  
**Barry:** Like please no

 **Linda:** Morning?

 **Barry:** Moaning

 **Linda:** Oh god

 **Caitlin:** Oh my God

 **Linda:** Oh god

 **Barry:** At least you didn’t have to experience it in person  
**Barry:** Never again  
**Barry:** LOL

***

 **Linda:** I just realized I haven’t switched my bra for like a week  
**Linda:** I genuinely forgot to do that

 **Barry:** Oh that’s not so good  
**Barry:** Ya might wanna invest some time in that LOL

 **Linda:** I blame depression

 **Hartley:** Isn’t it always

 **Iris:** Does everything smell like bread too?

 **Linda:** Yep

 **Barry:** Wha

 **Iris:** Sometimes bras smell like bread when you wear them for too long

 **Barry:** Huh

 **Dig:** Interesting

 **Linda:** Well  
**Linda:** I’ll make sure to change before bed  
**Linda:** Night folks

 **Barry:** Goodnight

 **Dig:** Night

 **Iris:** Night!


	2. Ronnie Takes a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves Indiana Jones, Caitlin doesn't like Shia, and Ronnie takes a break from the chat.

**Sara:** Has anyone seen the disturbing Whip It music video  
 **Sara:** By Devo

**Cisco:** Nope

**Sara:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_QLzthSkfM Devo - Whip It (Video)

**Cisco:** What the fuck

**Sara:** It’s really bad

**Cisco:** It is

**Ronnie:** What the fuck Sara  
 **Ronnie:** What. The. Actual. Fuck

**Sara:** I know right  
 **Sara:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VG1bj4Lj1Q A Great Big World - “Everyone Is Gay”   
**Sara** : Here have a good music video 

**Cisco:** Thank you 

**Ronnie:** LOL

***

**Iris:** GUYS

**Felicity:** WHAT

**Oliver:** What’s happening

**Iris:** JAX ASKED JESSIE OUT 

**Barry:** OH that’s why Wally’s eating all our ice cream

**Iris:** Yeah he’s all sad now  
 **Iris:** Especially Jax knew Wally likes Jesse  
 **Iris:** Though he prob doesn’t know Wally likes him too

**Felicity:** Aww poor guy

**Barry:** Yeah  
 **Barry:** Iris I’ll tell Joe to grab more junk food on his way home

**Iris:** Good idea

**Oliver:** Has Wally considered just asking them both out  
 **Oliver:** Even if they’re together

**Iris:** I think he’s mostly worried about the fallout if they say no

**Felicity:** Yeah I’d be scared too

**Barry:** Lots and lots of junk food

***

**Iris:** When you remember that other plot idea from midnight last night  
 **Iris:** I’m up to like four full on works in progress

**Linda:** LOL  
 **Linda:** Wow

**Iris:** I’m in HELL  
 **Iris:** (Wasn’t I always?)  
 **Iris:** Curse my sarcastic nature

**Linda:** Is it still a nice hell

**Iris:** Hell yeah

**Barry:** LOL

**Linda:** That’s good at least

**Iris:** Oh well   
**Iris:** It’ll be a play about the Greek Gods  
 **Iris:** I’m going to make a Pinterest board for it

**Barry:** Oh no

**Linda:** LOL

**Iris:** Oh yes

***

**Ronnie:** Hey guys I’m gonna take a break from this chat for a bit  
 **Ronnie:** I’ve got a really big test at the end of the month and I can’t let myself do anything but study  
 **Ronnie:** I love y’all though  
 **Ronnie:** And if you need anything I’ll be reachable individually

**Cisco:** Oh no  
 **Cisco:** We love you too though man

**Hartley:** You will be missed

**Sara:** RIP

**Catlin:** <3

**Ronnie:** Thanks guys

_[Ronnie Raymond has left “The Gays Welcome You”]_

***

**Dig:** Despite my lack of participation in this chat, I believe now is the time for me to utilize it  
 **Dig:** To share Oliver’s exploits today

**Sara:** DO GO ON

**Felicity:** We gotta know now man

**Barry:** Yeah I’m in

**Oliver:** Traitors

**Dig:** I’ll list them  
 **Dig:** 1) Walked into a door while arguing with Thea over who was cooler

**Felicity:** Wow

**Dig:** 2) Read that swans could be gay and cried a little

**Sara:** GAY

**Dig:** 3) Couldn’t figure out how to greet Barry over text and made me send one for him

**Barry:** I KNEW HE WOULDN’T SAY SUP BABY

**Dig:** 4) Made more dick jokes than I care to count

**Cisco:** My man

**Dig:** 5) Ran out of food at lunch, gave me a twenty, asked me to grab him two bags of chips in return for the change

**Sara:** Did you take it though

**Dig:** Of course  
 **Dig:** 6) Ate raw garlic before dinner because Tommy dared him and almost threw up  
 **Dig:** Thank you for your time

**Oliver:** You’re fired from being my best friend

**Dig:** I’m ok with this

**Oliver:** Hey!

***

**Felicity:** I fell asleep on the common room   
**Felicity:** Oliver tried to deepthroat an inflated condom in Health  
 **Felicity:** Just another Tuesday

**Oliver:** SHH

**Cisco:** Floors are comfier than they appear  
 **Cisco:** I still can’t believe the condom part  
 **Cisco:** Ollie why would you do that

**Oliver:** Felicity’s fault

**Felicity:** He kept putting it in his mouth for some reason  
 **Felicity:** So I told him to deep throat it

**Oliver:** And I did

**Cisco:** Huh

**Caitlin:** I have the most wonderfully odd friends  
 **Caitlin:** Probably cause I’m also odd

**Oliver:** We’re birds of a feather  
 **Oliver:** We flock together

**Caitlin:** We could also be a murder of crows, or a herd of unicorns  
 **Caitlin:** But birds work

**Felicity:** Well if you’ll excuse me, I have to go learn everything there is to know about the CIA

**Oliver:** That’s a lot

**Cisco:** Good luck

**Felicity:** Fun fact: it's internal hierarchy has its own Wikipedia page

**Caitlin:** Makes sense

***

**Dig:** When you. Walk I do Target and everything is bras

**Felicity:** What?  
 **Felicity:** Oh I think I understand it

**Caitlin:** When you walk into Target and everything is bras

**Felicity:** Yeah  
 **Felicity:** Bras are neat but IDK if what I wear counts as one

**Caitlin:** I think it does

**Felicity:** Well cool

**Dig:** Oh I mistyped

**Felicity:** It’s ok we were able to decipher it

***

**Barry:** Do you think it’d be like me call a hooker to my house just to hang out and talk

**Iris:** That would be very you  
 **Iris:** Paying a hooker just to hang out

**Barry:** I figured that’s something I’d do  
 **Barry:** Hell let’s do it

**Iris:** You must be over 18

**Barry:** Damn it

**Oliver:** You’ll just have to settle for our company until then

***

**Cisco:** I might get a little plant

**Linda:** I love  
 **Linda:** Get them

**Sara:** And if you end up not wanting it give them to Linda

**Linda:** YES

**Cisco:** I will

**Sara:** Good

**Linda:** YAY

**Cisco:** I refused to get any other ones LOL  
 **Cisco:** I was like mom we’re getting this one

**Linda:** Hurrah

**Hartley:** And I just weirded out some person as much as possible  
 **Hartley:** Poor Mrs. Ramon

**Sara:** LOL nice

**Cisco:** They walked off like nope

**Linda:** LOL

**Hartley:** Dressed in all black, painted nails, looking at pictures of blueprints, sitting on the floor next to a water filter and a plant in Home Depot

**Cisco:** Life goals

**Hartley:** Yes

**Cisco:** And I just watched Home Depot get robbed  
 **Cisco:** A woman left and sped off with the alarms going

**Hartley:** Yeah that happened

**Linda:** OMG 

**Sara:** That’s hilarious

**Dig:** Holy shit

***

**Caitlin:** Shit it’s late  
 **Caitlin:** V for Vendetta is a long movie  
 **Caitlin:** Really good though

**Hartley:** So is the first Indiana Jones  
 **Hartley:** Just finished watching that 

**Felicity:** Love Indiana Jones  
 **Felicity:** Good movies tonight

**Hartley:** Good movie nights are the best

**Caitlin:** The entire Indiana Jones trilogy is pretty great if I remember correctly  
 **Caitlin:** At the very least the second one is as good as the first

**Cisco:** And then there’s the fourth  
 **Cisco:** Which can only be described as Shia LaBeouf

**Caitlin:** We don’t speak of that one  
 **Caitlin:** At least I remember it being bad  
 **Caitlin:** It’s been a while since I’ve seen those movies

**Cisco:** It’s bad  
 **Cisco:** It’s so bad

**Caitlin:** That’s what I thought  
 **Caitlin:** Like it has that shitty Transformers kid and aliens WTF???

**Felicity:** Hey I’ll have you know that Shia was a Disney kid first  
 **Felicity:** Which makes it even worse

**Hartley:** LOL

**Felicity:** Though he does seem to be a good person

**Caitlin:** That’s nice  
 **Caitlin:** He should find a different profession though

**Hartley:** Yeah

**Caitlin:** Night all

**Felicity:** Night

**Cisco:** Night

**Hartley:** Night


	3. When In Doubt, Joke It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco's family tales get weirder, Iris knows too much about funerals, and Hartley is a fly on the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again...

**Barry:** Cisco where are you and Hartley  
 **Barry:** Cisco  
 **Barry:** Cisco I’m getting worried

**Cisco:** I live  
 **Cisco:** Mom let us sleep in  
 **Cisco:** Cause well  
 **Cisco:** Bob’s dead  
 **Cisco:** Bob was my bastard of a step-grandfather for those who missed me announcing he had cancer

**Linda:** I’m… sorry?

**Cisco:** It’s all good. I just got the big ass stuffed seal I ordered off Amazon and I Love Him

**Barry:** Aw seal

**Cisco:** He’s amazing 

**Linda:** How big is he

**Cisco:** A little bigger than my torso

**Linda:** That’s adorable

**Barry:** Must be very nice to cuddle with 

**Cisco:** Very

**Barry:** Also Rest In Peace Bob

**Cisco:** Yep LOL

…

**Cisco:** I forgot to mention  
 **Cisco:** Bob’s funeral won’t be for like another week cause there’s a back up at the fucking crematorium  
 **Cisco:** Like   
**Cisco:** There’s too many dead people

**Sara:** Whhaaaa… I didn’t know that was a thing

**Linda:** Wow

**Iris:** Holy shit  
 **Iris:** Holy shit

**Cisco:** It’s like what the shit Florida

**Linda:** I mean there are lots of old people in Florida

**Sara:** You’ve got a point there

**Cisco:** Yep

**Linda:** So death rates are prob much higher

**Iris:** So many old people

**Cisco:** So many that they backed up a fucking funeral home

**Iris:** Cremation is the most popular way to bury the dead in America

**Sara:** Good to know

**Iris:** Learned that in History last year  
 **Iris:** We went on a field trip to a Funeral Home but the director thought that cremation was bad and that it didn’t allow the families to find closure  
 **Iris:** IDK how I feel about that personally

**Linda:** Uhh

**Iris:** I think they’re biased though cause I’m pretty sure they studied embalming

**Cisco:** Hi I hate their opinion

**Iris:** Also cremation is less expensive

**Sara:** If anything I think it could help with letting go  
 **Sara:** Spreading the ashes instead of returning to a grave

**Linda:** I agree

**Cisco:** Same

**Iris:** Their theory was that seeing the person dead helps  
 **Iris:** And I don’t think I would like that  
 **Iris:** Knowing that the body was dead but filled with fluids to make it look alive

**Sara:** Yeah fuck no  
 **Sara:** I’ve still got great uncle David’s pasty face burned into my mind

**Iris:** Yeah I can see that being much more traumatic than comforting  
 **Iris:** But everyone deals with this stuff differently and some do prefer it

**Cisco:** True

***

**Oliver:** I just said that “I have undressed into my normal clothing”... 

**Sara:** Well

***

**Hartley:** Guys I think Harry found out about Jax and Jesse  
 **Hartley:** I just saw him yelling at them in his lab  
 **Hartley:** Oh SHit I heard Wally’s name mentioned

**Barry:** WHAT  
 **Barry:** What does he have to do with this???

**Hartley:** I have no idea I’m creeping on them from the empty hallway during lunch   
**Hartley:** I can’t explain these things

**Iris:** I bet you Harry knew about Wally’s crush on them

**Barry:** He is Wally’s favorite teacher

**Linda:** He is?  
 **Linda:** I swear that guy hates me

**Sara:** That’s cause you hate his class babe

**Linda:** Oh  
 **Linda:** Right

**Hartley:** ANYWAY now Jax is saying something and Jesse looks brave and has her hands on her hips

**Iris:** That girl has to be brave look at who her dad is

**Barry:** I hope they like Wally too  
 **Barry:** Just want lil bro to be happy

**Iris:** You say that like Dad and I don’t

**Barry:** You know I don’t mean it that way

**Linda:** We all just want the little bean to be happy

**Sara:** That we do

**Hartley:** Shit they’re coming gotta run

**Barry:** HIDE

***

**Linda:** I’M SO HAPPY I LOVE A GOOD BOOK TIME TO SING RENT’S LA VIE BOHEME SUPER LOUD  
 **Linda:** OR LIP SYNC  
 **Linda:** I THINK I’VE FOUND MY RECIPE FOR HAPPINESS  
 **Linda:** RENT SOUNDTRACK + GOOD GAY BOOK = HAPPY A

**Caitlin:** That is a good recipe to have

**Linda:** IT IS  
 **Linda:** I’VE GONE OVER THE ACCEPTABLE TIME FOR USING CAPS LOCK  
 **Linda:** BUT I DON’T CARE  
 **Linda:** I’M USING IT UNTIL I’M SAD AGAIN

**Caitlin:** Ok then

***

**Oliver:** Sara have you met Ms. Waller yet?  
 **Oliver:** I have a feeling you two will get along  
 **Oliver:** HAHAHA

**Cisco:** Oh damn

**Sara:** You really wanna compare me to that bitch Ollie?  
 **Sara:** I may be an ass but at least I don’t scream at everyone   
**Sara:** Except you

**Oliver:** Damn you know I didn’t mean it like that

**Sara:** …

**Oliver:** Besides even if I did I’d be too scared of you to mention it

**Sara:** Good

***

**Cisco:** Pacific Northwest Tree Octopus

**Linda:** Amazing

**Hartley:** My mortal enemy

**Cisco:** LOL

**Hartley:** Linda do you know story of the magical creature

**Linda:** I don’t believe so

**Cisco:** https://zapatopi.net/treeoctopus/ It’s a teaching website made to prove that even well done websites can be hoxs

**Hartley:** And I hate it

**Sara:** Why do you hate it  
 **Sara:** That’s awesome

**Hartley:** I just do

**Sara:** Ok then

***

**Oliver:** I won my debate with my mom over who started the Protestant reformation I’m so proud

**Sara:** Cool

**Felicity:** What the hell is a Protestant reformation   
**Felicity:** Actually nevermind don’t tell me  
 **Felicity:** But congrats

**Sara:** Same Felicity

**Oliver:** BOO

***

**Cisco:** Hartley where are you?  
 **Cisco:** Dinner’s almost ready

…

**Cisco:** Has anyone seen Hartley?

**Oliver:** No I’m sorry

**Barry:** Not since last period

**Cisco:** Well fuck

…

**Hartley:** I live  
 **Hartley:** Sorry about that  
 **Hartley:** Wells 2 let me stay late and work in the lab on my Bio project  
 **Hartley:** I forgot to tell you I’m sorry

**Cisco:** Thank god mama and I got scared you total ass

**Hartley:** I’m really sorry

**Cisco:** You better be. Now get your ass home

**Hartley:** Yes dear

***

**Felicity:** I’m working on art!  
 **Felicity:** That’s gonna take forever cause I’ve got a silhouette and an eye as the only things that are finished

**Linda:** Then all you’ve got left is hair, mouth, nose, and the other eye!

**Dig:** And clothes

**Felicity:** All that takes a while to add the right colors and blend them to the right colors so they look semi realistic   
**Felicity:** Plus I have to actually draw them right

**Dig:** Well

**Linda:** I guess you can see how much I know about digital art  
 **Linda:** You got this though

**Felicity:** LOL thanks

**Linda:** DICK  
 **Linda:** MY MEDS  
 **Linda:** AHDHGJ BRB

**Felicity:** I am not entirely sure what to make out of that sting of words

**Dig:** Me either

**Linda:** Something about meds  
 **Linda:** THAT EAS ALSO SUPPOSEX YO SAY FUCK

**Dig:** Or that one

**Linda:** I meant to say fuck not dick

**Felicity:** Ah ok

**Dig:** I’m impressed with your ability to get one swear word from another

**Linda:** Thanks  
 **Linda:** And I forgot to take my meds  
 **Linda:** But I got them

**Dig:** Good

**Felicity:** Thank you for the translation

**Linda:** No problemo

**Sara:** Today in the dictionary of “they should implement spell-check on caps lock:

**Linda:** They really should  
 **Linda:** Alright imma go read some cheesy feel good stories  
 **Linda:** Have fun with your art

**Felicity:** Thanks  
 **Felicity:** Night

***

**Barry:** Alligators are just frog lions

**Iris:** Go to bed goddamn it Barry


	4. Florida is Hell on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco travels, Caitlin is knowledgeable, and Sara is almost reasonable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done...

**Barry:** Cisco how was the flying?

**Felicity:** Woooooooosh  
 **Felicity:** Wait maybe planes don’t make that sound

**Cisco:** They do when landing

**Felicity:** YAY

**Barry:** WOOSH

**Cisco:** Felicity have you ever been on a plane?

**Felicity:** I have  
 **Felicity:** But not in a few years  
 **Felicity:** So I forgot the woosh

**Barry:** That human doesn’t leave the state often

**Cisco:** I can see

***

**Cisco:** Good morning all I’m currently sitting on the stairs at the bottom of the condo complex

**Sara:** Why?

**Cisco:** I was taking a walk but now I’m just hiding

**Oliver:** Why are you hiding?

**Cisco:** Because my extended family is up at the condo

**Oliver:** Oh bleh

**Sara:** Good reason

**Cisco:** And my dad just called and I have to go back up

**Oliver:** Darn stairs are nice

**Cisco:** AHHHH I don’t want too  
 **Cisco:** Oh screw grammar  
 **Cisco:** Fuck it I’m going to stay down here for a bit

**Sara:** Grammar can be quite attractive  
 **Sara:** Annoying*

**Oliver:** The first was better  
 **Oliver:** Given the context

**Sara:** Oh it was

**Cisco:** I don’t want to go up   
**Cisco:** But I should

**Oliver:** I mean if you don’t want to then maybe don’t

**Sara:** But your dad did call

**Cisco:** I don’t want to but I should  
 **Cisco:** Though this is better than hiding in the bathroom

**Sara:** Personally I prefer closets

**Cisco:** I’ve spent enough time in one of those

**Oliver:** Yeah LOL

**Sara:** They make me feel safe

**Cisco:** All I have is lots and lots of stairs  
 **Cisco:** OK I can do this  
 **Cisco:** I’m gonna go up now  
 **Cisco:** I’ve worked up the confidence

**Oliver:** Good luck

**Hartley:** May the gay be with you

**Cisco:** Thanks babe I need it

**Hartley:** Listen to the gay A, let the gay guide you  
 **Hartley:** That was a gay version of an incorrect Star Wars quote

***

**Iris:** Guess who’s ready to stab Shakespeare again!  
 **Iris:** But hey I just learned about five different things you can shoot from a canon  
 **Iris:** Thanks Britanica  
 **Iris:** But seriously with so much mystery around Bill Shakey’s life why in the hell has no one written a novel about him and that guy he wrote sonnet number nineteen for and talked about how dramatic they’d both be

***

**Cisco:** I’m making cookies and people are grabbing lunch and like two of them thought the dough was potato salad or something

**Iris:** Wow

**Cisco:** To be fair they said they didn’t have their glasses on

**Iris:** LOL

**Barry:** I would’ve eaten the dough though

**Cisco:** It has three eggs dude

**Barry:** So  
 **Barry:** Oh right that’s bad for you

**Iris:** Salmonella

**Barry:** Salmon

**Iris:** No

**Barry:** 3rd grade

**Iris:** Oh  
 **Iris:** Yes

**Barry:** Rivers

**Iris:** That

**Cisco:** LOL

***

**Iris:** I have given up on trying to completely classify my sexuality  
 **Iris:** I guess pan or bi would make sense for that though

**Linda:** Yeah

**Iris:** I mean I seem to lean towards masculine people cause as far as I remember I haven’t been attracted towards people who are more feminine   
**Iris:** IDK tho  
 **Iris:** I love and hate how I can confuse myself over this

**Linda:** Personally I just roll with it  
 **Linda:** Don’t try to label it too much

**Iris:** That does make more sense   
**Iris:** I guess I just like putting myself into labels cause that way I can be sure of who I am  
 **Iris:** Which is weird cause I like change and everyone changes a lot

**Linda:** I used to like lots of labels because of the stability  
 **Linda:** But now I’ve just surrendered myself to the void

**Iris:** The void is kinda more rational  
 **Iris:** Considering labels can actually be stressful when they change too much  
 **Iris:** This is so weird

**Linda:** Yes it is

***

**Iris:** EDDIE FINALLY ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND 

**Sara:** What did you say?!?!

**Iris:** I asked if he'd be my boyfriend  
 **Iris:** His response was “hell yeah”

**Linda:** Absolutely amazing   
**Linda:** Way to fuckin own him  
 **Linda:** In a metaphorical way of course

**Sara:** I'm so proud

**Felicity:** Iris is the feminist icon we all need this year  
 **Felicity:** Also I can't believe it took him until December when you've been dating since October 

**Iris:** IKR I was wondering if would ever happen

**Barry:** Just saw this but I'm so happy for you Iris!!!

**Iris:** Thanks Berry

**Barry:** WHY DO YOU DO THIS I JUST WANTED TO SAY CONGRATS

**Iris:** BECAUSE I'M YOUR SISTER AND I CAN

**Barry:** She has a point there

**Sara:** That she does Berry  
 **Sara:** That she does

***

**Barry:** Everybody, a round of applause for Felicity, please  
 **Barry:** Because she just defeated some bitch ass white boy’s high score on a FPS and it made him delete his login  
 **Barry:** So look *clap* at *clap* this *clap* strong *clap* lady *clap* right *clap* here  
 **Barry:** Fuck that took a while to type

**Felicity:** Why thank you

**Cisco:** Indeed

**Dig:** Amazing

***

**Linda:** My foot has a hole in it

**Sara:** ????

**Linda:** I meant my sock

**Sara:** Oh okay thank god

***

**Oliver:** I’m just gonna become the human embodiment of a tree and live in a forest now

**Barry:** I’ll morph into a trash bid

**Oliver:** You can litter my forest any day baby

**Barry:** WHY AM I DATING YOU

**Oliver:** You love it

**Barry:** … true

***

**Cisco:** I’m going to mass tonight  
 **Cisco:** It’s an hour long

**Linda:** Oh boy

**Cisco:** At least I get to wear my pineapple button down shirt

**Linda:** Ooh send a pic of pineapple shirt

**Cisco:** {Image of Cisco wearing a salmon colored short sleeve button down with small white pineapples on it}

**Dig:** Amazing

***

**Cisco:** So my aunt’s husband’s name is Peter  
 **Cisco:** And lemme tell you about this dude  
 **Cisco:** He is the fucking worst  
 **Cisco:** He made my aunt support the family by not working for eight years

**Caitlin:** Who does this guy think he is

**Cisco:** Oh it gets worse  
 **Cisco:** He took fucking pictures of the funeral   
**Cisco:** And then had them developed and TRIED TO GIVE THEM TO MY GRANDMOTHER  
 **Cisco:** WHO FUCKING DOES THIS

**Felicity:** I wish you were kidding

**Cisco:** But my mom is calling him out on his bullshit so I snuck away

**Caitlin:** Jeez he sounds like an asshole

**Hartley:** What the fuck? Who takes photos… WHAT THE FUCK

**Cisco:** Apparently my grandma also called him out and my mom is so proud  
 **Cisco:** TBH I am too

**Hartley:** LOL

**Caitlin:** That is awesome

***

**Barry:** It’s currently 10:07 in the PM and we bring you the live update from the West house

**Oliver:** What’s the update?

**Barry:** I’m watching the weather

**Sara:** LOL

**Barry:** And it’s way too hot

**Sara:** ?

**Oliver:** How the hell is it hot  
 **Oliver:** There’s snow and wind outside

**Barry:** I’m next to a lamp that burns hot

**Oliver:** Oh

**Sara:** *Quotes that one fun. song* BRIGHTER THAN THE SUUUNNNNN

**Caitlin:** LOL

**Barry:** If it did I’d be toast  
 **Barry:** Correction: I’d be carbon  
 **Barry:** So… burnt toast

**Caitlin:** You’re already carbon

**Barry:** What do you mean?

**Caitlin:** Humans are carbon based

**Barry:** OH

**Sara:** Pretty sure you’d just be dead

**Oliver:** Wasn’t that implied tho

**Sara:** I mean I consider a sunburn to be the human equivalent of toast

**Barry:** Huh

**Oliver:** Barry you need to sleep

**Barry:** Barry needs an inspiring song and coffee

**Oliver:** No you don’t

**Barry:** Yes I diddly darn do

**Oliver:** Then go to bed

**Barry:** I am in the bed  
 **Barry:** But I want to stay up  
 **Barry:** Boy am I gonna hate me tomorrow


	5. The Banana Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco goes to Florida, Sara and Felicity have a spaghetti-off, and Hartley doesn't sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see more people reading this!

**Cisco:** Well it looks like we’re flying Spirit Airlines today  
 **Cisco:** And our plane appears to be a giant banana

**Hartley:** Good luck honey ILY

**Cisco:** Thanks babe ILY

**Dig:** Ew stop being all couple-y

**Hartley:** No

**Dig:** Fuck

***

**Felicity:** Sara are we on for coffee tomorrow

**Sara:** We’re all setti spaghetti

**Felicity:** Rigatoni

**Sara:** Fettuccine

**Felicity:** Penne

**Sara:** Tortellini

**Felicity:** Ravioli

**Sara:** Macaroni 

**Felicity:** Lasagna

**Sara:** Linguine

**Felicity:** Bowtie

**Sara:** Bucatini

**Felicity:** Angel hair

**Sara:** Pappardelle

**Felicity:** Fusilli

**Sara:** Vermicelli

**Felicity:** Gnocchi

**Sara:** Manicotti

**Felicity:** Shells

**Sara:** Capellini

**Felicity:** Elbows

**Sara:** Rotini

**Felicity:** Orzo

**Sara:** Paccheri

**Felicity:** Cavatelli

**Sara:** Cappelletti

**Felicity:** Cavatappi

**Sara:** Garganelli

**Felicity:** Fregula

**Sara:** Trofie

**Felicity:** Egg noodles

**Sara:** Campanella

**Felicity:** Ptitim

**Sara:** Pici

**Felicity:** Bigoli

**Sara:** Casarecce

**Felicity:** Mafaldine

**Sara:** Mezzelune

**Felicity:** Torteli

**Sara:** Bavette

**Felicity:** Mezzelune

**Sara:** I did mezzelune

**Felicity:** Ah fuck  
 **Felicity:** Fuck it you win

**Sara:** Why thank you

**Linda:** Goddamn that lasted long

**Sara:** It really did

***

**Iris:** I stayed up too late and got up too early so now I honestly just want to stab Shakespeare

***

**Barry:** Years ago in 4th grade I told a friend of mine “I think I have depression” cause I was always sad and she was like, “Nah depression is way worse”... turns out she was so wrong

**Iris:** Oh Emily

**Barry:** Yep

**Oliver:** Huh

***

**Barry:** “I didn’t break it, I just did something to it I don’t know how to undo” - Me

**Linda:** LOL

**Caitlin:** That’s a good way of putting it

***

**Barry:** “Fuck” - Annoying dude  
 **Barry:** “Watch your fucking mouth” - Random girl  
 **Barry:** “...” - Me

**Dig:** I’m concerned that that exchange actually happened

***

**Oliver:** I just heard Jason Todd say “I can ride that dick”

**Sara:** Wow

***

**Linda:** Wait Hartley are you alone at the Ramon house while they’re in Florida?

**Hartley:** Yes

**Linda:** Tomorrow do you want me to come back with you after school tomorrow 

**Hartley:** That sounds nice  
 **Hartley:** Thank you Linda

**Linda:** No problem!

***

**Sara:** How much cooler would it be if cars were replaced by unicorns  
 **Sara:** And they ran on gayness  
 **Sara:** Bitch I ain’t never running out of gas

**Barry:** And you’d look fab everywhere you’d go

***

**Caitlin:** Ronnie wanted my to pass on that they are now using they/them pronouns  
 **Caitlin:** And that they thank you for (hopefully) respecting that

**Hartley:** If I ever don’t feel free to bitch slap me

**Felicity:** Seconded

**Linda:** Same

**Cisco:** Please just tell me Caitlin I know you have a strong backhand

**Caitlin:** We’ll just remind you guys

**Dig:** Thank you

***

**Caitlin:** Forty minutes till that new show Lucy Hale’s on comes on

**Barry:** Yay

**Caitlin:** I can’t wait  
 **Caitlin:** I’m so gay for her  
 **Caitlin:** And Ronnie so supports it LOL

**Barry:** That’s great  
 **Barry:** What’s it about 

**Caitlin:** A girl who has terminal cancer finds out she’s no longer sick and has to learn how to live with the dumb shit she did while sick  
 **Caitlin:** The subject is a little dicey I’ll admit  
 **Caitlin:** Which I blame the CW for fully

**Sara:** The CW can eat my whole ass

**Caitlin:** LOL

**Sara:** Too much queer baiting

**Barry:** I thought you liked some of their shows

**Sara:** I like a few but there’s still lots of queer baiting

**Linda:** Yeah

**Barry:** That sucks

**Sara:** And don’t even get me started on the shitshow that is Supernatural

**Barry:** Oh I know

**Caitlin:** Honestly, I’m not particularly thrilled that CW chose this particular plot line cause I feel like it’s taking something pretty serious and put it into the show as a comedy  
 **Caitlin:** But Lucy Hale is in it so… yeah  
 **Caitlin:** This is why we don’t CW, unless Lucy Hale is on it then we CW a little

***

**Iris:** I was questioning if I even like girls lately  
 **Iris:** Like, lots are pretty but I wasn’t sure if I was attracted to them

**Felicity:** Sexuality is confusing

**Oliver:** Maybe you’re more male leaning?

**Iris:** Yeah that’s what I think too, cause like, have you seen Ryan Reynolds?  
 **Iris:** He makes compelling argument for men

**Felicity:** Truuuu

**Iris:** But then I watched Jessica Jones

**Oliver:** OH YES

**Iris:** And then I realized that girls are very very hot and I do really like some of them

**Oliver:** Amazing

**Felicity:** Very happy for you

**Iris:** Thankie

***

**Barry:** Now introducing iFuckedUp from Apple. With this new feature you will be able to roll back the history of your computer if you emptied the trash (like someone who will be kept anonymous for legal reasons) or deleted (like someone else) something by accident.

**Felicity:** That would actually be really good

**Linda:** That would be useful  
 **Linda:** It would also make deleting stuff harder

**Dig:** That isn’t always a good thing…

**Barry:** True  
 **Barry:** I need to suggest these things to Apple tho

**Felicity:** Good idea

**Barry:** Here’s another one:  
 **Barry:** iDead is a new feature linked to the health app on your iPhone. If your heart rate decreases for a customizable amount of time iDead will call emergency services.

**Dig:** Dude you could actually make money off these

**Linda:** Yeah

**Barry:** I guess I’ll go email someone then

***

**Barry:** Bweep

**Felicity:** Boop

**Sara:** Blop

**Dig:** Drip

**Oliver:** Drop

**Barry:** Beep

**Felicity:** Bop

**Linda:** BOOM

***

**Dig:** My room smells like a chemical plant gone wrong  
 **Dig:** Like if you spilled liquid plastic with dish soap and artificial grapes

**Sara:** Oh god

***

**Felicity:** Cisco how’s Florida?

**Cisco:** Muggy as all hell  
 **Cisco:** But all the flowers smell nice

**Felicity:** Well the flowers are good  
 **Felicity:** The mugginess not so much

***

**Hartley:** I can’t sleep  
 **Hartley:** And now I want to listen to Les Mis  
 **Hartley:** I vote for Aaron Tveit to always wear the Enjolras wig cause it makes him look 10x hotter  
 **Hartley:** Question do you guys find guys with beards more or less attractive  
 **Hartley:** Cause most of the time I personally find it less attractive   
**Hartley:** BUT CHRIS EVANS HOT DAMN  
 **Hartley:** Wow I’m so gay  
 **Hartley:** I also don’t know how to stop texting when I’m tired  
 **Hartley:** Cisco is 90% of my ability to sleep

**Oliver:** Hartley go to bed

**Hartley:** Hartley will not

**Oliver:** Hartley

**Hartley:** Yes  
 **Hartley:** What tis it my lord

**Oliver:** Bed

**Hartley:** Beds are nice I agree   
**Hartley:** Do you require anything else my lord

**Oliver:** Sleep

**Hartley:** Good idea you should sleep my lord  
 **Hartley:** I will keep watch and fight the EVIL FRENCH

**Oliver:** Good god

**Iris:** You guys LOL

**Hartley:** THEY HAVE GUNS AND CANNONS AND AN ARMY  
 **Hartley:** AND THEY WANT TO JAIL US ALL AND WE JUST WANT FREEDOM

**Iris:** I just want a room that’s the right temperature to sleep in

**Hartley:** Another gay has risen

**Oliver:** At least your room is attractive

**Iris:** True

**Hartley:** I WILL NEVER SLEEP

**Oliver:** HARTLEY

**Hartley:** HAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Kudos?


	6. No Cis-Hets to be Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Ronnie are back, Hartley's a lil bitch, and Iris could write the new bible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last one!

**Cisco:** I’M BACK BITCHES  
 **Cisco:** Not that anyone here is a bitch

**Hartley:** Except me

**Cisco:** Except you honey

**Oliver:** Okay… 

**Hartley:** I’m really a bitch it’s true

**Sara:** Way to imply your place in the relationship there Hart

**Hartley:** You know nothing of such a nature, my dear

**Linda:** DUN DUN DUN

**Sara:** Honey  
 **Sara:** Baby  
 **Sara:** Sweetheart

**Linda:** Yes dear?

**Sara:** You’re great

**Linda:** You’re great too  
 **Linda:** Should we tell them?

**Cisco:** Tell us what?

**Hartley:** Yeah what

**Sara:** Yeah sure

**Linda:** We’re breaking up!   
**Linda:** But we’re still besties!  
 **Linda:** We’re just currently interested in other people

**Sara:** So please, congratulations only

**Cisco:** Congrats I guess

**Hartley:** Ok  
 **Hartley:** L you’re not going to leave the chat are you?

**Linda:** Nah fam

**Hartley:** Oh good I’m glad

**Oliver:** So are you gonna tell us whom?

**Sara:** I’m really into Nyssa al Ghul

**Linda:** And Patty Spivot in my bio class is v cute and v gay   
**Linda:** She’s also in the GSA

**Oliver:** Good for you guys

**Sara:** Thanks dude

**Oliver:** You’re welcome

**Linda:** Moment for the history books -   
**Linda:** Sara and Ollie were civil

**Cisco:** Big mood

***

**Iris:** I’m ready to stab Shakespeare for the third time

**Linda:** Why

**Iris:** Cause I’m tired and he’s annoying me

**Linda:** Ah

***

_{Cisco Ramon has changed the name of the chat to **“We’re So Queer”** }_

**Cisco:** It feels right

**Sara:** I love it

**Oliver:** Perfect

**Barry:** What they said

**Iris:** Yesss

***

**Felicity:** With all the snow and no people out it’s like the zombie apocalypse and we’re the last survivors

**Iris:** My snowpocalypse story has come true

**Felicity:** Yay?

**Iris:** If only

**Barry:** What happens in the snowpocalypse besides lots of snow  
 **Barry:** Unless that’s all that happens

**Iris:** Most people die  
 **Iris:** The survivors must learn how to create a sustainable community based on solar and wind energies

**Barry:** Woah cool  
 **Barry:** I wanna do that  
 **Barry:** But also that’s a lot of work so I’m good

**Iris:** Wow

***

**Felicity:** Dead name stuff is weird when it comes to parents

**Cisco:** Same  
 **Cisco:** My mom fucks it up all the time  
 **Cisco:** Even though that was why I changed it to something so different  
 **Cisco:** But my dad is great at it tho

**Felicity:** I’m sorry to hear/read that about your mom  
 **Felicity:** Mine are pretty good about it  
 **Felicity:** Except when it comes to talking about younger me

**Cisco:** Again same but just with mom  
 **Cisco:** Especially to my grandma

**Felicity:** Yuck  
 **Felicity:** Oh my asked about your dead name too and I was like mom that’s not something you should ask

**Cisco:** Ugh my dad does that too he’s gotten plenty of lectures

**Felicity:** I tried the lecture thing but my mom is just way to nosy  
 **Felicity:** She didn’t stop until the car ride was over

**Sara:** My dad is like that  
 **Sara:** And my mom  
 **Sara:** And that’s all I have to add

**Cisco:** Nice allyship there Sara

***

**Hartley:** I constantly show up places that aren’t open  
 **Hartley:** Second time I’ve done it this week  
 **Hartley:** Fucking hell

**Cisco:** Rest In Peace

**Oliver:** Mom - “Sometimes places are just closed on sundays”  
 **Oliver:** Me - “I’m closed on Sundays”

**Sara:** LOL

***

**Hartley:** IT’S RAINING MEN  
 **Hartley:** #iwish  
 **Hartley:** HALLELUJAH  
 **Hartley:** I hate doing the dishes with every inch of my soul  
 **Hartley:** At least I have sad Whitney Houston songs  
 **Hartley:** #toomanysadlovesongs

**Linda:** The progression of that was beautiful

***

**Barry:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AJmKkU5POA Michael Buble - Haven’t Met You Yet [Official Music Video]  
 **Barry:** It just popped into my head into my head LOL

**Dig:** Huh I’ve never heard it

**Barry:** It’s pretty famous

**Dig:** I’m not surprised

**Oliver:** We are talking to the guy who purposely lives under a rock

**Barry:** True

**Dig:** Very

**Oliver:** I used to love that song

**Barry:** I keep thinking it’s from a show do you know which

**Oliver:** Sorry babe I just remember it from the radio

**Barry:** Damn it’s ok tho 

***

_{Caitlin has added Ronnie Raymond to **“The Gays Welcome You”** }_

**Ronnie:** I return!

**Dig:** Glad to have you back

**Felicity:** How’d your test go?

**Ronnie:** It went pretty well! I think I passed it

**Dig:** Congratulations

**Caitlin:** <3

**Ronnie:** Thanks!  
 **Ronnie:** Cait told you guys about me using they/them pronouns right?

**Felicity:** She did! Just know we support you 110% and you can kick us if we mess up

**Ronnie:** Thank you all  
 **Ronnie:** I doubt that will be necessary though

**Hartley:** Kicking my ass is always an option

**Cisco:** Babe

**Ronnie:** LOL

**Felicity:** Goddamnit Hartley

***

**Felicity:** Do you ever play a song so loud you forget to breathe?

**Barry:** Yes

**Iris:** The hell kinda music are you people listening to

***

**Barry:** {Image of Barry’s feet on a wall}  
 **Barry:** No big deal just walking up the wall

**Iris:** Nice

**Barry:** This may be the only chat where you can post a picture of you walking up your wall and no one will question it

**Caitlin:** I mean I figured you were just laying on the ground with your feet on the wall

**Sara:** Same

**Barry:** Or was I…

**Iris:** Unless you have spiderman powers  
 **Iris:** Which would be awesome

**Barry:** LOL I wish

***

**Sara:** Dr. McGee was in front of my dad and I at the ATM in town it was weird

**Ronnie:** Huh that is odd

**Sara:** She had her dog with her and it kept staring at us  
 **Sara:** It was really cute

**Cisco:** LOL amazing

**Dig:** I think dogs stare at everyone

**Sara:** Hush

***

**Sara:** Y’know what the best sleeping position is?  
 **Sara:** Posing like you were murdered

**Caitlin:** I believe the technical term is starfish 

**Ronnie:** LOL

**Sara:** Starfish?

**Caitlin:** Yep

**Sara:** Huh  
 **Sara:** Why is that the technical name

**Caitlin:** Well I’m assuming the position is splayed out with your arms and legs everywhere

**Sara:** Huh but there are multiple ways to be murdered therefore multiple sleeping positions that could be even better

**Caitlin:** True

**Ronnie:** LOL

***

**Iris:** When you’re researching all the effects of nuclear warfare

**Barry:** Same

**Iris:** That shit is scary but makes for good writing material 

**Linda:** Meanwhile I’m writing about people breaking staplers

**Iris:** Oh fun

**Barry:** LOL

**Linda:** Yours sounds much more interesting

**Iris:** It really is

***

**Oliver:** My mom doesn’t support me becoming a tree and it makes me sad

**Barry:** What why  
 **Barry:** That is sad

**Caitlin:** Trees are good tho

**Dig:** Whatever you choose to become we will support you

**Oliver:** Thank you  
 **Oliver:** She said   
**Oliver:** “You could be cut down”

**Barry:** Oh

**Caitlin:** Becoming a book is just as cool

**Dig:** I am cut down

***

**Barry:** It may be past midnight but I’m not going to bed

**Sara:** Bed bed bed bed bed bed bed

**Barry:** No

**Linda:** Bed bed bed bed bed bed bed

**Barry:** I’ll never sleep

**Iris:** Bed bed bed bed bed bed bed 

**Barry:** NO

**Iris:** I’ll send dad after you

**Barry:** Alright all it’s time I went to sleep  
 **Barry:** Have a pleasant night

**Iris:** There we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
